Christian Jackson
| height= * 6'0" (Feet) * 1.83 (Meters) | first= * Forever Mine (Forever Mine) * You Have Failed This City (Heirs) | last= * Darkness On The Edge Of Town (Forever Mine) * A Tale of Two Witches (Heirs) | episode count=* 40 | hair color=* Dark Brown | eye color=* Hazel | actor = * Graham Verchere * Nick Robinson ( ; Adult) }} Christian Jackson is a recurring character of and a main character of . Christian is the son of the late Winter Samedi and the adopted son of Malachai Parker. He is a warlock, and the half-brother of Kandice Parker. Christian is a member of the Samedi Family and the Jackson Family. Early History Christian was born on January 12, 2005 as the only son of Winter Samedi. He was raised by his maternal family, until June 23, 2013 when his mother was found dead. He was then living by himself on the run from local authorities, as he did not want to live in a foster care system. After finding out that he had a younger sister from his mother's side, he set out to find her, only to be taken in by her father Kai. Since then, Christian has been raised in a supernatural environment that suits him best. Personality Christian is strong and persevering. He's a splitting image of his mother and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family. He's also very protective of his sister. Since his transition he's endured so much, but he's never shed a tear about it. However, with ASD Christian doesn't like being touched by people he doesn't know. He's also borderline brilliant being able to comprehend such things that even Kai couldn't understand. He's also compassionate towards people whereas people with ASD normally can't comprehend these feelings. Powers and Abilities * Witchcraft: The ability to use paranormal methods to manipulate supernatural forces. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate objects and matter with the mind. * Pain Inducement: The ability to inflict agonizing pain by varying means. * Channeling: The ability to harness anything, including energies, powers, emotions, etc, in his surroundings, within themselves, others, so on, and utilize it towards a myriad of possible way of one's capabilities and potential. * Resurrection: The power to bring the deceased back to life. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Dream Walking: The ability to enter the dreams of another person. * Necromancy: The power to utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls. Weaknesses Christian possess the typical weaknesses of a warlock. Physical Appearance Christian is an attractive young man. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He has a somewhat mild taste for fanciness. He usually wears and button-up shirt with jeans. However for an event that requires a more appropriate taste, he dresses up in a fancy suit. Relationships * Winter & Christian (Mother and Son/Former Allies) * Baron & Christian (Grandfather and Grandson/Allies) * Kervens and Christian (Uncle and Nephew/Allies) * Christian and Kandice (Half Siblings/Close Allies) * Kai and Christian (Adopted Father and Son/Allies) Appearances Forever Mine Season One * Forever Mine Season Two * The Son of a Savage and a Daughter of the Devil * You're On the Highway to Hell * When It's All Over, History Repeats Itself * The Dark Knight in My Dreams * Land of the Free * Lets Start Over in The Dark (Mentioned only) * The Things We Can't Outrun * No Rest For The Wicked * Can You Feel My Heart * Under The Blood Red Moon (Credited only) * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What Season Three * Deal With The Devil * Our Family's Hope * What Might Have Been * Run Girl Run * Don't Fear The Reaper Season Four * Pretty Wicked Things (Mentioned only) * Things We Lost in the Fire * The Darkest Parts of Yourself * P is for Parker * I'm Just A Gay Club Kid * The Most Powerful Man on Earth * The Voodoo Prince * Every Breath You Take * Darkness On The Edge Of Town Heirs Season One * You Have Failed This City * There Is Healing * I Have Failed This City * Shadows of the Past * Angel With A Shotgun (Indirectly mentioned) * Dangerous Habits * This Magic Called Sex * Brave New World * Devil's Eyes * All Our Times Have Come * What We Live For * The Girl in the Mirror * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Old Friends, New Enemies * Dying Is An Art (Indirectly mentioned) * Always Trying to Save the World (Indirectly mentioned) * So Much Suffering * Tear The World Down * Goodbye To The Girl (Indirectly mentioned) * He Made My Daddy a Prince, My Daddy Made Me His Queen * A Tale of Two Witches Name * The name Christian is an English baby name. In English, the meaning of the name Christian is Follower of Christ.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christian/ * The surname Jackson is English meaning "son of Jack".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/jackson References See also Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Season One Category:Main Characters